Chuck Vs the Bunker
by Random69uk
Summary: Getting 'bunkered' is the worse thing that could happen to Chuck... or maybe not. Chapter 7 added & sorry for the delay.. First Fanfic so comments welcome. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Chuck or any of the characters ... yada yada ... you know the drill. _**

**Authors Notes: **

_Hi Folks, Thanks for all the nice comments so far. You guys are way too easy on me. The remaining chapters will be up shortly. Somehow my nine chapter story became eleven, Hence the delay._

_Please note Chapters 1-3 have been rewritten so they don't suck so much. I'll see how the comments go and then I'll probably do some more rewrites. _

_Now where did I put down my thesaurus? _

**Last, important details:**_Set after end of season two_

* * *

-- Chuck Vs the Bunker Chapter 1 --

**

* * *

**

Agent Snow paced the office waiting area.

_Why am __I so nervous?_ He wondered looking up at the receptionist who smiled reassuringly. She must be used to this Snow thought, Field agents who'd faced death numerous times only to be reduced to fidgeting like anxious children outside the headmasters office.

"Agent Snow, You can go in now" said the receptionist standing and indicating the door.

Taking a deep breath Snow thought _not everyday you meet a legend_ before approaching the Director's office.

**DIRECTOR**

**JOINT INTELLIGENCE AGENCY**

**Gen. Charles Carmichael**

* * *

Inside the Castle below Orange Orange a bleary eyed Chuck was sitting in front of a computer with a tired looking Casey and Sarah watching over his shoulder.

"One more time Bartowski, do you see anything?" growled Casey.

"No Casey we've been through these. I've told you, there's nothing here." Said Chuck annoyed before pausing and adding more sympathetically "I'm sorry guy's, I think I'm all flashed out for today."

Typically for Casey he didn't reply and just grunted. Sarah could see this wasn't going anywhere and put down the coffee she'd been nursing

"Chuck's right, maybe we should take a break. Pick this up in the morning. " Sarah said yawning

Casey growled once more before turning to his partner and saying sarcastically "Fine, wouldn't want a little thing like national security getting in the way of your nap time."

Sarah replied a little defensively "Look Casey, I know we're close but until we have a concrete link between the stolen uranium and Fulcrum we don't have anything to go on".

"Besides we all need some sleep" said Sarah rubbing her eyes

"Speak for yourself Blondie" retorted Casey as he tried to stifle a yawn of his own.

* * *

Chuck stepped through the door and see's Elle reading on the couch with a glass of wine. "Hey Sis, Look you didn't need to wait up."

Elle put down the book and looked up at Chuck expectantly. "So, how'd it go?" before breaking into a mischievous smile "Oh, I see."

"Hi Sarah!" Elle said looking past Chuck. Chuck, who'd assumed Sarah had stayed in the car, turned in surprise.

Sarah waved tiredly at Elle "Hey Elle" before yawning and heading off to Chuck's room without further comment. Chuck turned back to Elle and tried to gather his thoughts. Elle maintaining her mischievous smile merely raised an eyebrow.

He tried to think up something to say, floundered and had to be rescued by Elle pointing in the direction of his room and saying "go". Chuck managed a mumbled "sorry Sis" before heading after Sarah.

* * *

Chuck opened his door expecting to find Sarah waiting to discuss something spy related, instead the lights were dimmed and Sarah's curled up asleep in bed, His bed.

Not knowing what to do he undressed and cautiously climbed into the other side. Chuck tried whispering Sarah's name but she was fast asleep and didn't respond. Confused Chuck lay on his back and stared at the ceiling until sleep and exhaustion overtook him.

* * *

Chuck blinked in the morning light before noticing the extra weight pressing against him. During the night Sarah had rolled over and placed her head on his chest, an arm curled protectively around his waist. Chuck breathed in the scent of her hair and the room seemed suddenly very warm. Realising this wasn't a good line of thinking at this time in the morning he tried to think of something else. _Strawberries, Strawberries were safe. Strawberries, sweet like the smell of Sarah's perfume_. No, that wasn't helping.

Sarah stirred before opening her eyes very slowly. "Chuck, what are you doing here?" she said sleepily. Chuck, not knowing what to say, just looked back confused. Sarah seeing Chuck's expression leaned up in bed and looked around. It was now Sarah's turn to be surprised as she realised where she was. Looking back down at Chuck she got as far as "How..?" before being stopped by the look on his face. "Sah.." is all Chuck managed before falling in to a shocked silence. Sarah glanced down at where Chuck was staring before hurriedly turning away and pulling up the sheets to her neck. As she had leaned forward the sheet had fallen giving Chuck a perfect view of her naked body.

They lay in awkward silence for a few moments before Sarah risked saying anything. "Chuck, could you help me find my..." before trailing off. Glancing across at her flushed face Chuck got up and embarrassedly said "Sure" before starting to rummage frantically around the room. After pouring through various piles of clothes Chuck said in near panic "Sarah, there not here!?"

"Chuck, they've got to be here. Look, just throw over that T-shirt" indicating an oversized Nerd herd T-shirt he had just picked up. Chuck obeyed before quickly looking away as Sarah shoved it on.

Still looking away, Chuck heard Sarah open the bedside table before asking "is it safe?"A pause before she replied "Yes Chuck, you can look." Chuck turned and saw that along with the t-shirt Sarah had changed in to a pair of his boxers.

A knock made Chuck jump before Elle opened the door. "Sorry guys" she said taking in the scene smiling. "Just making some scrabbled eggs and wondered if you guys wanted breakfast."

"Oh, that sounds great Elle" said Sarah, a little too quickly, before hurriedly following her out into the kitchen. A flustered Chuck grabbed another top and headed after them.

* * *

Elle stood by the stove watching Chuck and Sarah sitting opposite each other at the kitchen table when Devon walked in wearing just a towel. "Hey Sarah, didn't know you were staying over."

Picking up the plate handed to him by Elle he sat down and looked across at Sarah "So you and Chuck playing hide the salami. That's awesome!"

Chuck looked up at a flustered Sarah who smiled weakly and looked back at Chuck obviously embarrassed. Chuck returned a questioning look at Sarah who flushed and looked down at her food intently. _So much for that unshakable CIA cool, _Chuck thought.

The sound of the door bell caused them all to look round. Chuck as the closest got up to answer it.

"Thank god, you've got to save us Chuck" said Morgan quickly pushing past Chuck. "Anna's going to kill me."

"Why is Anna going to kill you, you've not been spying on her again?" responded Chuck as Morgan walked over to the table and helped himself to Chucks breakfast. "Buddy, we've talked about this" Chuck started before being interrupted by Morgan who'd noticed Sarah as she started to stand.

"Sleep over at Casa Bartowski, nice"

Then spotting what she was wearing "Hey? How come Sarah gets a Nerd Herd T-shirt before me? To think of all I've done for you" whined Morgan in a hurt voice before turning back to Sarah and seeing what else she had on added "Oh, so that's how it is". Sarah caught like a dear in headlights quickly sat back down.

"Morgan!" Chuck said starting to get exasperated with his friend "Focus for second"

Morgan was about to reply when the bell went again. Chuck turned and opened it only to be barged out of the way as Jeff and Lester raced in. "She's right behind us" yelled Lester as he and Jeff rushed to take cover in the kitchen behind an increasingly perplexed looking Elle.

"Morgan, what did you morons do!?" Chuck said annoyed

"Sorry Chuck I couldn't help myself, I love her" Morgan said lamely.

"Where's that bearded creep, he's dead" said a furious looking Anna as she slammed the open door behind her before adding "what did he say?" as if just catching up with the conversation. Neither got a chance to respond as the door bell went again. "What now?" exclaimed Chuck, as he went back to the door.

"Casey? Is something wrong?"

"We need to talk. Something's come up" grunted Casey "is Walker with you?"

"ehh, yeah " replied Chuck uncertainly. "Knew it" said Casey.

"Ok, Morgan door in 5 minutes" Chuck said. "Two" replied Casey as the door closed. Turning to the room "No one kill each other. I'll be right back." Seeing no one say anything he followed "Sarah, can I talk to you for a sec" and headed off to his room. Sarah stood and followed, ignoring the looks from the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own Chuck or any of the characters ... yada yada ... you know the drill. _**

**Chapter Notes: **

_Hi Folks, Just doing some tidying up and getting rid of embarrassing errors (oh, the joy's of dyslexia). Strongly recommend text to speech software for anyone doing editing. Looking for a beta reader if anyone wants the job? _

**Last, important details:**_Set after end of season two_

* * *

-- Chuck Vs the Bunker Chapter 2 --

* * *

Agent Snow took the seat offered by the Director and scanned the room. It wasn't what he'd expected. Sure, there was the usual mahogany desk and furnishings along with the normal selection of awards and books he associated with his superior's offices, but scattered among these were something's that stood out. An old TRON poster hung in an expensive hardwood frame against the far wall. Clearly much loved, the other awards including a degree from Stanford had obviously been hung around it. On the opposite book shelf, between military manuals and engineering text stood what Snow recognised as an old Megatron toy, next to it sat an old and much worn Nintendo console and a small wax lion with a smooched face.

Snow also noticed the large number of photos scattered around the room. One was of a beachside wedding with a much younger Director standing next to the bride and groom alongside a stunning blonde. The next picture was of the Director and same blonde at there own wedding. _Ah so that is the famous Sarah Carmichael_, thought Snow. More pictures showed the Director shaking hands with senators and the President at Crystal Peak. Another was of him standing in a kitchen hugging a bearded chef, who looked somehow familiar, and an Asian woman in a smart suit.

The Director smiling at Snow's interest said "I knew your father, good man"

"Yes Sir, He speaks very highly of you too Director"

"Call me Chuck" he replied leaning forward "Now tell me all you know about the intersect project"

Snow didn't know what to say. The intersect project was a myth, a bogyman story used to scare recruits at the academy. It was like being asked your opinion of Bigfoot.

"Sir, Are you serious?"

* * *

Chuck and Sarah entered the room as Casey climbed through the window.

"Casey, what's going on?" Sarah started.

"I could ask you the same thing. Nice threads by the way Walker"

Chuck and Sarah exchange nervous glances but said nothing. "Save it, I'm not here to talk about your Lady feelings, look at this" Casey continued turning on Chuck's TV and accessing the surveillance feed. An image appeared on the screen of the outside of the apartment complex.

"See the white van" indicating one parked half way up the street. "Been there all night, and that's not all" The image change to an exterior view of the Buy More time-stamped from the previous day. "There" said Casey pointing to the same van parked mid way between Buy More and Orange Orange. "And there" The image changed to an interior shot of a restaurant. Chuck recognised it from their last double date with Elle and Awesome, The same van visible in the window behind them.

"What?! Casey, what does this mean? What do we do?" said Chuck starting to panic.

"We follow protocol numb nuts. I'll brief General Beckman, you two stop your idiot friends from leaving" a pause "Unless you want them kidnapped and tortured by whoever's out there?"

At that Chuck rushed out of the room. Sarah turned to follow before Casey spoke. "Walker". Sarah stopped and looked back at her partner as he added "Get your head in the game".

* * *

Morgan and Anna were arguing when Chuck and Sarah walked in to the living room. Jeff, Lester and Devon now sat watching the scene from the sofa. Elle, clearly unsure of what to do, was standing at the sidelines with a bowl of cereal.

"Guys, Guys, Lets just calm down" said Chuck raising his hands

"Back off Chuckles, Nome boy is dead meat." replied Anna adopting a fighting stance.

"Whoa there, No need to get violent" Chuck said stepping between the couple.

"You tell her Chuck" said Morgan from behind him. Chuck threw his friend a look over his shoulder and hissed "You're not helping"

"Hey Jon, what are you doing here?" said Elle as John Casey stormed into the room from the hallway. "**Ohmygod**, He's got a gun!?" All eyes turned to the big man.

John ignored their looks and stepped up to Sarah and handed her the nine millimetre "anyone try's to leave shoot them" then turning to Chuck "Change of plans Bartowski, you're gonna want to hear this". Picking up the remote Casey switched on the TV revealing the familiar face of General Beckman.

"Whoa, who's the old lady" chipped in Morgan.

"Bartowski, I'll get straight to the point. Your cover has been compromised. I'm afraid we are going to have to take you in. A tactical team will be arriving shortly to escort you to a secured facility accompanied by agents Casey and Walker.

Shocked Chuck indicating the others in the room, "What about my friends, my family?"

"For their own protection they will be brought in to custody as well." Beckman said levelly.

"Chuck, whats going on?" said Elle coming to Chuck's side. Turning to her and placing hands on her shoulders he started "I'm sorry Ell" and Sarah added "we can explain everything" before Elle stopped her with an icy glare. Turning back to Chuck "What is this? What's going on? Chuck talk to me!" said Elle angrily.

"Dr Woodcomb, I suggest you get your good wife under control" injected Casey taking out another pistol from behind his back. Devon seeing the gun stepped forward and took Elle by the arm. Turning to her husband Elle stopped on seeing Devon's face "You knew about this, didn't you?"

"Very funny Chuck, good joke, You had me for a minute there" said Morgan making a beeline for the door before Sarah intervened pointing the pistol at his head. "Sorry Morgan, no joke." Seeing the sudden fear in his face she lowered the weapon slightly. "It's for your own protection, I can't let you leave". Anne pulled Morgan away and stood between him and Sarah. "Back off my boyfriend bitch"

"Whoa guys, we're all friends here. Casey, Sarah put away the guns ok."

Sarah lowered her gun but stayed blocking the door whilst Casey moved to get a view out the window. "Here they come" he said nodding to Sarah who turned and opened the door.

An agent in full tactical gear stepped in and walked up to Chuck. "Special Agent Carmichael, I'm Agent Snow. My men are here to escort you to Crystal Peak. Please follow me"


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

-- Chuck Vs the Bunker - Chapter 3 --

* * *

"Yes Agent Snow, I'm very serious." said the Director leaning back in his chair.

Snow studied the Directors features for a few seconds. With his short hair and open face he didn't look his years despite the greyness creeping into his hair. "But if the intersect truly exists how has it been kept hidden all these years?"

"You'd be surprised" was all the Director managed before the phone rang interrupting him. "Sorry sir, it's you wife on line one" came the voice of the receptionist through the speaker. "Sorry about this Agent" the Director said picking up his earpiece from the desk.

"Hey Sarah" Snow noticed the Directors voice had lost the serious tone and was instead relaxed and light.

"Yes, yes. Actually I'm with Snow's boy now. Yes I'll say hello for you" said the Director rolling his eyes playfully. "No, no, Morgan will be there. You know how the president likes his cooking"

Snow took another look at the picture of the Director in the kitchen. _It couldn't be_ he thought.

"Ok, ok. I'll ask Awesome to pick some up when he collects the kids. No I won't forget."

"Love you, bye" said the Director finally before removing the earpiece. "Sorry about that Agent, you have no idea how complicated the secret service can make a simple family barbecue."

"No apology necessary. Excuse me but am I right in thinking you were just referring to the Chef Morgan Grimes?"

"I take it your a fan? "

"Yes sir" Snow said "we used to watch his cooking show in the dorm at college. You know him?"

Smiling the Director nodded and said "yes, in fact we used to work together."

"Really, I didn't know Grimes was in the agency" Snow said genuinely surprised. The Director smiled and laughed. "Well you'll get to meet him when you come to the barbecue Saturday" still chuckling.

* * *

Five blacked out SUV's pulled up in front of the waiting Blackhawks on the otherwise deserted airstrip. A small huddle of people disembarked surrounded by black clad agents in tactical gear.

"This way Agent Carmichael" Agent Snow shouted above the roar of the rotor blades as he leads him to the first helicopter.

* * *

Security Check point. Secure Underground Facility, Crystal peak.

"This way Agents" Snow said indicating a side door in to a small conference room.

Chuck, who'd grabbed the first available set of clean clothes whilst being hurried out the door, now wore his old Nerd herd uniform as he sat down. Sarah who had hastily borrowed some clothes from Elle sat beside him with Casey in all black opposite. Snow quickly pressed the button on the conference phone and said "we are all here now general" before sitting down himself. The wall at the end of the room pulled back to reveal General Beckman.

"Agents Casey, Agent Walker, Special Agent Carmichael good to see you made it to Crystal Peak in one peace."

"Agent Walker, since you were not at your apartment this morning we took the liberty of sending on your possessions ahead of you. The rest, including those of the civilians, will be sent on shortly by the clean up team."

"General" said Chuck, who had noticed the use of his alias but still needed to ask questions.

The Beckman held up her hand to stop him "Agent Snow, Thanks very much for you service today. If you would excuse us, we have a number of matters to discuss"

"Of course" said Agent Snow standing and leaving the room.

Once gone Chuck turned back to the screen, "General, what about my sister, my friends. You can't just snatch them away to an underground bunker".

"I'm sorry Chuck, it was for their own protection. There is more going on here than you realise," said the general interrupting.

Sarah, looking and sounding more like her normal self put in "General since arranged to empty my apartment before we contacted you, am I'm right in thinking you planned to secure the intersect before learning of the surveillance?"

"Very good Walker, that is correct. We received information last night that indicated .." was as far as the General got before the screen went blank and was replaced with static.

"What the hell?" said Casey before being cut off by a high pitched alarm which stopped after a few seconds. "Agents I'm afraid you'll have to go to your quarters now" said Agent Snow as he stepped back in the room a moment later. "What's going on" Casey replied

"I'm sorry I don't know. All base personnel are to report to duty stations. The base is to be secured until further notice, if you would follow me."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Notes: No really happy with this one yet. Seems to missing something, I will come back to it a bit.

* * *

-- Chuck Vs the Bunker Chapter 4 --

* * *

It was a beautiful morning as Agent Snow pulled up to the gates of the Directors residence. An armed guard stepped forward and checked his ID before opening the gates. He pulled into the parking space indicated by another guard, possibly secret service by the suit and the way he carried himself. As he stepped out of the car the guard gestured to a set of doors behind him "if you don't mind Agent Snow, the Director is waiting". Snow nodded and headed for the door.

"Ahh, Agent Snow, glad you could make it" said the Director on seeing the agent step into the room.

"Let me show you around and meet everyone before we get down to business."

* * *

Lounge Area, VIP Quarters. Crystal Peak. Secure Underground Facility.

Elle and Devon were seated on a sofa, Jeff and Lester on another with Anne and Morgan on a third when Chuck, Sarah and Casey walked in and stood facing them. "Agent Snow will be along with your room access cards and permanent ID badges shortly so sit tight" Casey said.

"Chuck you still haven't told us what is going on?" said Elle

"Yeah Chuck what's this all about buddy" added Morgan

"And what's with all the guns Chuckles, who are these creeps" put in Anna

"We have rights" said Lester to which Jeff added "I feel violated", a strange smile on his face.

"Look, I can explain everything" said Chuck cutting off further questions.

All eye's on Chuck. "Ok, so I've sort of been secretly working for the CIA and NSA"

"**What**" started Morgan followed by "Since when?" from Elle and "I knew it!" from Lester before Jeff added "I didn't touch her" looking concerned.

"What about Sarah?" Elle said wide eyed "Casey and Sarah are agents" Chuck answered knowing that's wasn't what she meant but choosing to avoid the question for now. "Were assigned to protect him" quickly put in Sarah looking at Casey who merely grunted.

"But you two.." Morgan said pointing between Sarah and Chuck. They looked at each other for a second before Sarah took a step nearer Chuck. Agent Snow entered before anything more could be said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Here are your room access cards. They also act as your ID so keep them displayed at all times" he said picking out two from the pile he was holding. "Mr and Mrs Woodcomb, here are yours. You're in room 602." Snow said handing them their cards. "Lester Patel and Jeffery Barnes your sharing number 604 with Mr Grimes" as he handed out the cards "Ms Wu your in 606 and Agent Casey your in 610" passing out two more. "Agent Walker your " Snow stopped and looked up a little confused before continuing "your in 612 with Agent Carmichael" Snow hesitated but Sarah stepped forward and snatched the last two cards from him. "That's quite alright". Chuck flashed Sarah a look but didn't say anything.

"Now dinner is served in an hour so I suggest you take the opportunity to get cleaned up." After some shared glances the small group broke up and began heading to their rooms.

"Any news of on what's going on" Casey said hanging back till all but Chuck and Sarah had left. "No" replied Snow. "There is apparently some sort of communication problem. The commander has been in meetings since the lock down. There's a briefing scheduled for early tomorrow. " Sensing that was all they were going to get, they turned away. "Agent Carmichael" Chuck stopped and looked back to Agent Snow. "I just wanted to say what a pleasure it is working with you again. I'm sorry it's not under better circumstances" seeing Chuck stunned look "you probably don't recognise me. I'm was part of the team that helped you recover the cipher from Colt a while back"

"Oh, right" pause "sorry, didn't recognise you without the body armour" Snow smiled, saluted and walked away. Chuck stood there for second watching him leave before heading after Sarah.

* * *

Sarah was staring at a pile of boxes in the suite's bedroom when Chuck walked in. Sarah looked up at Chuck.

"Look's like your stuff made it here. Nice digs by the way, this place looks bigger than your apartment" Chuck said nervously admiring the spacious VIP quarters before adding "Look Sarah, Is this ok, you know us sharing, I don't want to get you in trouble"

"Chuck it's alright. As far as everyone on the base in concerned you are Special Agent Charles Carmichael and I'm your partner." Sarah said trying to sound reassuring but Chuck could still tell she was troubled "But what about Beckman, won't Casey have to tell her?"

"Chuck, who do think organised the rooms."

Surprised Chuck said "What!? Casey did this. No way, he wouldn't"

"I can always move in with Anna if you prefer" said Sarah sounding unexpectedly touchy.

Noticing the tone Chuck said "No, no I didn't mean it like that! I just didn't think talk dark and gruesome had it in him" he said pausing and adding thoughtfully "Maybe there's a hart under all that muscle and firearms after all" before taking Sarah by the hands and sitting on the bed.

"Sarah, about the other night" Chuck began looking up in to her eyes.

"Chuck" Sarah said softly starting to look sheepish "I was just tired and confused"

_You're confused _he thought before adding _"_Sarah there's tired and then there's climbing in to someone else's bed... plus there is the whole you being naked thing." he said going red.

Sarah leaned forward and placed a hand on Chucks lips "Just let it go"

Chuck stared at her for a moment trying to make sense of the conversation _does she want to be here?_

Sarah couldn't maintain eye contact and glanced away looking flustered. She stood and looked around the room for a second before picking up a spare towel and entering the bathroom. As the sound of the shower came through Chuck sat on the bed staring at the bathroom door.

_Would you like coffee with your mixed messages? _Chuck thought lamely.

* * *

Dining Hall, Crystal Peak Secured Underground Facility

Casey was already sitting at a dining table when Chuck and Sarah walked in. Conscious of John's eyes following them they collected their food quickly and headed over to the seats facing him.

"You heard anymore about what's going on?" started Chuck sitting down.

"No, everyone seems to be in the dark. All the TV's and phones are down. Whatever it is they certainly have a bug up their arse about it." Morgan chose that moment to walk over and sit down next to Chuck."Hey Chuck" 

Seeing the lost look on Morgan's face Chuck started "Hey Buddy, How you holding up? I know we haven't really had a chance to talk, what with the whole being whisked away to a secret bunker and all."

"Guess it make sense, you know, you being a spy. I should have figured it out" Morgan said picking at his food.

"I wanted to tell you sooner but they'd never let me" Chuck said indicating the two agents.

"No, I get it. You had this whole other life. Guess Call of Duty with your old buddy Morgan must seem pretty lame when you get to take on the bad guys for real." His friend said sadly.

"It's wasn't like that. You're my best friend, always will be" Chuck said giving his friend a reassuring hug. Feeling a bit better Morgan replied "I always knew you were a hero, makes sense the government would catch on eventually." Morgan paused before added "But do me a favour, speak to Elle, I don't thinks she's taking the whole 'Chuck the spy' thing very well".

As if to underline the point, Elle and Awesome walked in. Devon was trying to say something to her but Elle pushed him away and stormed off. Devon looked defeated as he took a seat at the table. "Not awesome, sorry little bro, guess I screwed up. I promised I'd handle Elle but I just don't know what to say"

"No Devon, It's not your fault. Ever since this started, spy life has been hurting those I care about. You know I never wanted to come between you and Elle. You're an awesome guy, I can't think of anyone I'd rather have married to my sister. "

"Thanks Chuck, that means a lot. But do you think you could talk to her? I think she's feeling you know.. " Devon said sighing.

Chuck continued to talk to Awesome and Morgan for while longer until it was just them in the cafeteria. Realising Sarah had gone Chuck turned to the other two and said "I betta go. I promise I'll talk to Elle first thing ok."

* * *

Chuck eased open the room door and looked in. The lights were still on in the room. Sarah, changed into PJ's, was standing in the bedroom staring down at the bed.

"Sarah" Chuck said gently. When there was no response he said "I can sleep on the couch?" But still nothing, finally he placed a hand on her shoulder.

*snap* Chuck had the impression of flying through the air before feeling a sharp pain as he hit the floor with a hard thud. Dazed he opened his eyes to find Sarah crouching over him, a hand raised ready to land a killer punch. "Sarah!"

Sarah stopped, looked perplexed for a second and lowered her raised arm. Then seeming to come to her senses she said uncertainly "Chuck?" before realisation dawned. "Oh Chuck, I'm so sorry".

Chuck took her weight as she sat down on his legs and pulled him forward to examine his head. "Doesn't look like any permanent damage. Did nobody warn you it's a bad idea to sneak up on a spy" Sarah said.

"Sneak!" Chuck started indignantly before seeing the smile creep onto her face. Recovering he was suddenly very conscious of her closeness. "Chuck?" she said looking down surprised, her eyebrows raised. Realising what she was looking at he started "Hey no fair" before being stopped by the increasingly mischievous smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Notes: **

Not really happy with the dialogue yet but here is Chapter 5 anyway. Any suggestions welcome.

* * *

-- Chuck Vs the Bunker Chapter 5 --

* * *

The Director moved through the garden greeting and introducing his guests until they reached a pagoda shaded from the sunshine. Going over to a woman wearing a pink sundress he placed his arms around her waist and kissed her neck before turning her round to be introduced.

"Agent Snow I would like you to meet my wife Sarah" said the Director smiling.

The woman, still recognisable from her picture, was older but no less beautiful. Smiling she held out a hand "Good to finally meet you. Your fathers told us so much about you."

"Really, I'm sure he was too kind" Snow said a little uncomfortably "nonsense, you have an exceptional service record" She replied reassuringly.

"You've seen my service record?" Snow said in surprise. Avoiding the question she smiled, kissed her husband and said "now excuse me, I just have to go and make sure Lester hasn't spiked the punch again."

Moving on Snow spotted another man limping over. Despite a cane and his stiff movements he had the look of someone you didn't want to mess with, possibly old school NSA from the way he concealed his firearm. "Casey!" The Director said embracing the big man. Looking decidedly uncomfortable the man quickly stepped away before adding "Good to see you Chuck, Sarah here?"

"Yeah, she's just over by the punch, you should say hi" before adding "are the kids here?"

"There just sorting themselves out" said a tall and severe looking blonde in a red dress stepping over and adjusting Casey's tie. "Hello Charles" she said looking at the Director before starting to smooth out the big mans jacket buttons.

"Stop fidgeting woman" Casey said grumpily brushing away her hands. "Well if you would get in such a mess" replied the women now apparently oblivious to them. "Alex, meet Agent Snow. Agent Snow, meet Alexandra Casey, formerly of the CIA" said the Director.

"Snow huh, James's boy?" said Mrs Casey suddenly taking an interest. "You have a first name?"

"Yes, William ma'am" Snow said thinking _is there anyone here who isn't a spy_?

* * *

Chuck sat up in bed and blinked under the harsh florescent glow of lights _never did get round to turning them off _he thought. Sarah stirred, opened her eyes and sat up next to him holding the sheet to her to protect her modesty. "Morning Chuck" she said smiling demurely. Chuck smiled and thought _what a difference a day makes_. As if reading his mind, Sarah looked down at herself. Smiling impishly she unwrapped her arms and let the sheet fall to her waist. Waiting for Chuck's reaction she laughed as he broke in to his cheesiest Bartowski grin. "Morning Sarah" he said laughing gently.

* * *

It was with some trepidation that Chuck tapped on the door to Elle and Devon's room a short while later. When there was no answer he knocked harder and said "Elle, it's Chuck, can we talk" Chuck heard the door unclick.

Pushing gently on the door Chuck entered. Elle's was walking slowly back to the bedroom still in PJ's. Devon was no where to be seen. "Elle" he said as his sister returned to bed and pulled the covers up over her.

Chuck looked at her face, tired and puffy from crying "Elle" he said again gently, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I don't understand Chuck, how could you keep this from me? Don't you trust me?" His sister said finally.

"Ell no, it's not that, of course I trust you. It's just that it wasn't safe. I didn't want to keep this from you. Please understand." He said sadly.

"No, I don't understand, explain it to me" she said a little bitterly. So he did, in short painful sentences he told her about how he became the Intersect, how Sarah and Casey had come in to his life. About two years of trying to keep his spy life from hurting those he cared for, about Sarah and all the rest that went with having a double life.

"Oh, Chuck I didn't know." She said crying and hugging her brother. "No Elle, I'm sorry, I never wanted for you to be dragged into this." He said stroking her hair out of her face.

Wiping away the tears Elle straitened up in bed and tried to compose herself "It's ok Chuck, you had better go but we'll talk some more ok. No more secrets". "Ok Sis, promise. Anyway I still need to tell you about dad."

"Dad?" She said before raising a hand. "Actually no, you can tell me later. I think I've had all I can handle for today." Pausing she added "you better go. I need to get cleaned up."

Chuck stood and kissed his sister on the head before leaving.

* * *

Casey spotted Sarah and Chuck entering the cafeteria together and start heading in his direction.

_They better not come over here all mushy and lovey dovey or I think I'm going to throw up _

Casey was relieved when Chuck and Sarah sat down. They both looked happy and relaxed but not in any immediate danger of the sickly routine he normally associated with people in love _Thanks for small mercy's_ Casey thought. 

"Fruit loops, Good choice" said Chuck brightly.

* * *

Briefing room, Crystal Peak underground Complex

"Special Agent Carmichael" said the base commander formally. "I'm afraid the current situation puts me in something of a quandary as to what to do with you. General Beckman specified that we extend you every courtesy but you are not the leave the base under any circumstances. She also didn't see fit to provide us any but the most basic information on you and I have strict orders not to ask, which means I have to act without knowing your current status. Unfortunately the current situation leaves me with little choice but to ask for your help. "

Chuck looked across the table to Sarah and Casey before replying.

"About that, what is the current situation? Agent Snow said something about a communication problem?" said Chuck

"That is what we initially believed, however I'm afraid it's far graver than that. Until we had verified the facts I have chosen not to make an announcement. You will be the first apart from a handful of officers and analysts on the base to be told fully what we know."

"Which is?"

The commander raised a hand to forestall any more questions before continuing "First you must understand something with regards to this facility and why it took so long to verify the information" The commander said as if rehearsing an excuse. "Crystal Peak is intended to replace the NORAD command centre at Cheyenne Mountain as well as act as an intelligence and C&C hub in the event of a national emergency. However, we are over a year away from completion. We are still awaiting some secondary systems to be installed and most of our primary systems have an extensive run in and testing process to complete. Most of the personnel onsite are still technicians and analysts who are ill equipped for this current crisis."

They looked at him with interest but made no comment.

"When we first lost contact with several outside agencies we presumed it was just another glitch, something to be ironed out with our systems. It was only when we started sieving through reports that we became aware of what was going on."

The three looked on expectantly as the Commander continued.

"From what we have been able to gather at approximately 17:00 Eastern Standard Time yesterday twenty three nuclear devices where exploded in population centres across the continental US. A 24th device was apparently prevented from exploding in downtown New York."

"What!" exclaimed Chuck. Casey and Sarah exchanged shocked looks. "Whoever did this will wish they had never been born" added Casey in a low growl.

"They already do. At approximately 20:00 yesterday Secretary of Defence Anderson as acting President ordered tactical nuclear strikes against targets in Russia, North Korea and Iran. "

"What, surly they can't all have been responsible" Chuck said confused. "Commander that make's no sense". Sarah added. "What intelligence was this decision based on?" said Casey.

The commander seemed uncertain and hesitated before continuing. "Unfortunately we may never know. Shortly after giving the order Secretary of Defence Anderson retired to his room and committed suicide. Currently Secretary of Veteran Affairs Johnson is acting President"

"Veteran Affairs, You're kidding right. What about the rest of the cabinet? Said Casey

"Missing or presumed dead, No one has heard from President Palmer since the initial attack".

"What about retaliation? I can't imagine the Russian's are going to take this lying down" said Casey.

"They didn't, Russia launched limited strikes against the US and our overseas bases sometime about 22:30 last night. Why they didn't launch a full strike is currently unclear. "

"And North Korea?"

"A small nuclear device exploded over a southern suburb of Soul around 6:00 am this morning.

"And how are our allies and the rest of the world reacting?" said Sarah

The Commander held up his hand once again. "Your questions are understandable but I'm afraid I can't answer them all. In fact that's where I need your help."

"How can we help Commander?" Casey said.

"As I said before, this site is not fully operational so we have few senior personnel onsite. Our senior intelligence liaisons were both at Peterson Air force base during the attack and we have been unable to contact them. Currently our intelligence efforts are being overseen by a Lieutenant Hicks and I'm sad to say he is making limited progress."

"Where do we come in" said Chuck with a sense of foreboding

"It seems you three are now the senior Intelligence personnel on base Agent Carmichael. As ranking officer I was hoping you would allow your team to step in and help us get up to speed."

All the air suddenly seemed to leave the room. _Ranking officer_, Chuck had been aware in an abstract sort of way that as part of his cover Special Agent Carmichael out ranked both Casey and Sarah, but it at been made clear this was merely a distraction for anyone investigating Carmichael's records. He had never had reason to take it seriously. The commander seemed to be taking it very seriously.

Chuck looked across at Sarah and Casey hoping one of them would say something. Waiting for one of them to point out that Chuck was in no way qualified to be in charge, but neither said anything. Scanning their faces he realised that they weren't going too.

"Sure" Chuck said with little enthusiasm.


	6. Chapter 6

**I OWN CHUCK!...**

....

..ok, so not realy. But a man can dream.

Thanks the comments so far and sorry for the delayed update. Not Beta'd so all mistakes are me.

* * *

-- Chuck Vs the Bunker Chapter 6 --

* * *

As they entered the conservatory an Indian man wondered over. The Director introduced him as Lester Patel, an analyst with the electronic interception taskforce. Leaning into the Director Lester said. "Charles, before I forget, would you be so kind as to thank Casey for his fine words during the Memorial fundraiser? I'd tell him myself but he... well that dude still sort of scares me".

"Ok Lester, I'll tell him" before pausing and adding "You know Chloe lodged another complaint".

"I'm sorry Charles, It won't happen again"

"See that it doesn't. I can only keep the oversight committee off your back for so long"

As he wondered away the Director whispered to Snow. "Just as well he's better at spying on the enemy than he is on his ex wife".

"Now where's Morgan" said the Director looking around. Then from across the room a bearded man in a white smocked rushed over and hugged the Director fiercely "Chuck!"

"Hey Buddy!" hugging the man back. "Good to see you, is Anna with you?"

"Yeah, she's right here" he said as a smartly dressed Asian woman walked over. "Hey Chuckles" she said giving him a quick hug.

"Guy's I want you to meet Agent Snow. Agent Snow, meet Morgan Grimes world famous chef and Anna Wu of the US secret service."

Morgan looked at Snow carefully before turning to the Director "Jimmy's little boy?" to which the Director nodded and added "he's also a fan". Smiling Morgan grabbed Snow and dragged him off to the table saying "Boy you've got to try my blueberry muffins"

* * *

When their escort brought them into the room labelled 'Intelligence - Joint Operation Centre' all eyes turned to the three agents. A young man rushed over looking relieved to see them.  
"Oh, thank god your here. YOU are Agent Carmichael right, Excellent!" He said red faced before continuing at breakneck pace "Everyone's been briefed". Then indicating the buzzing phones "They just keep calling, half our systems are offline for the upgrade and we can't get any sense from Cheyenne. Ohmygosh and the commander! He ordered us to look for evidence on the Russians but.. " Lt Hick's throw his hand up in frustration. "Where do we start? I don't know what to do! I mean they could attack at any moment.... Do you think they will invade?" Then a little hysterical "we're all gonnadie".

"Whoa there!" Chuck said before the young man hyperventilated further. "You must be Lt Hicks right?"

"Yes Sir" said the flushed lieutenant looking nervous

"Ok, you were saying about systems being down for an upgrade?" Chuck said taking in the impressive amount of chaos around them.

"Oh right, We were updating our firmware and installing these new encrypted HBA's. HBA right .. There these little devises.." he started explaining before Chuck stopped him.

"Ok, OK I know what a Host Bus Adapter is. Just tell me what you need to get up and running?"  
Lt Hick's gave him a hurt look before continuing.  
"Were mostly done, we just need to install the last few cards and re-rack the servers. I've got two guys on it but you know it takes time to patch everything back in" he said before sighing and adding miserably "Not that will do any good".

"Why not?" said Chuck getting irritated.

"The servers are encrypted, you need the access code's to get anywhere past the boot up sequence, which we don't have. Only the DOD office in Washington has them. And their" He made the gesture for an explosion.

As soon as the lieutenant said "access codes" Chuck flashed.  
Flowers  
Images of numbers and encryption settings  
Cow in field  
System maintenance manual  
Flowers  
Once the flash had finished Chuck said levelly "Ok, I don't think that will be a problem".  
Hick's looked at Chuck strangely but didn't say anything as Chuck continued "Now go down to the VIP quarters and find Jeff and Lester. They might not look like it but they can give you a hand with the servers". Lt Hick's looked a little relieved and rushed off to the door without waiting to see if Chuck had anything more to add.

Chuck glanced round at Sarah and Casey before pointing to an empty office near by.

* * *

"He reminds me of you" said Casey as they came in to the office.

"I resent that!" said Chuck before adding "So you guys buying this whole axis of evil thing".

"No, it's bull. They don't have a clue too who's done this. They just hit out blind" said Casey.

"I think Casey's right. It just doesn't make any sense. What are you thinking?"

"I think it's a bit of coincidence that Beckman had us trawling for contacts between uranium shipments and Fulcrum hours before .." Chuck said mimicking Lt Hick's explosion gesture.

"You think it was Fulcrum?" said Sarah. "Or the ring" Chuck replied. The three exchanged glances for a second before Casey sagged and said "it makes a sort of sense. Anyways more than the garbage their peddling"

Seeing that they were in agreement Chuck took the seat behind the desk and looked up at the other two "Now what?"

"Man up Chuck, it's your show" said Casey.

"Yeah about that." Chuck responded.

"Save it Bartowski. We've got work to do. Now what's the plan genius?"

"Right but.." Chuck started before Casey cut him off with a growl.

"Ok then.. eh, right. Man up Chuck .. I can do this. Casey you go find Snow, I want to know what we have to work with. If we get a lead on Fulcrum we want to be able to move straight away."

"Sarah you try and get hold of Beckman, if that's not possible then anyone, Anyone, from the CSA or CIA and can tell me .. Imeanus.. what to do."

"Whereas I'll be here, you know get a handle on things, maybe go though what they have, hopefully something will flash." He said looking up at the two agents. Sarah smiled reassuringly and Casey nodded approvingly. "Just one small thing first" he said standing and stepping out in to the operations centre.

* * *

"Ok, can I have your attention" dozens of nervous eyes turned to Chuck.

Taking a deep breath chuck continued. "As you now know we've been attacked. Unfortunately the people who did this are still out there. It seems it's now up to us to try and stop them."

Pausing Chuck looked around the room at the scared faces and continued.

Someone much better and prettier than me once asked me if I was 'that guy'. It took me a while to realise the answer to that question". Chuck noticed everyone look a little confused and so explained.

"That Guy, The one who does the job that has to been done, not because he wants to or because he isn't afraid. No the guy who does it because he chooses to put something greater than himself first.

"Look I know this isn't what you signed up for but sometimes that's how it is. Some people want to be heroes and others have to be asked. Right now I'm asking. People out there need us and we have a duty to help them."

"So I need you to go back to your desks and decide if you are 'That guy'" then spotting one of the many women in the room and adding "or girl for that matter".

The assemble people looked at each other. Casey saw a few nods and then spoke up.

"Right everyone, you heard Agent Carmichael, get back to work".


	7. Chapter 7

_**I do not own Chuck or any of the characters ... yada yada ... you know the drill. **_

--Chuck Vs the Bunker--

**Authors Notes: **

_Hi Folks, _

_Apologies for another delayed update. I had to completely rewrite this chapter as the initial version was just so ... Dull. Unfortunately one of the problems with not having a beta is that if I don't like the first draft I have to fix it (Ahh poor me, Can't you just hear the violins playing ;-). Hopefully this version is a bit better. Next update won't be so long promise (it almost went up today but I had to give it another once over). _

**Last, important details: **Takes place after season two.

* * *

-- Chuck Vs the Bunker Chapter 7 --

* * *

Agent William Snow was so taken up in enjoying the eager Chef's culinary delights that eventually the amused Director had to drag him away. Moving through another door they came in to a large and well equipped entertainment room. It was here that all the children had decided to congregate. The older ones, mostly in their teens, were lounging over the various sofas and chairs at the back of the room whilst the youngster were sprawled over beanbags at the front. They were watching a boy playing a videogame on the large TV screen at the front of the room. Variously booing and cheering at his progress.

Pointing to a couple of hansom looking blond twins, who Snow guessed at about seventeen, The Director started naming the children "That's Jeffry and John my nephews. The one with the book is Mia, Morgan and Anna's little girl and next to her is their eldest daughter Eleanor. The little hellion with all the piercings is Casey and Alex's oldest Kat. Their little boy James is the one on the Wii3. The little girl next to him is Amber, that would be Lester's adopted daughter and.." However, before he could finish another two teenagers came into the room.

"Hey Dad, Who's the stiff?" The oldest, about 16 said seriously. She had straight light brown hair and her father's deep brown eyes. The youngest of the pair was a boy who looked about his sister he had short unkempt curly hair and a happy face complimented by intelligent green eyes.

"Kids, be nice. This is Agent Snow. He's going to be doing some work for me. Agent Snow I'd like you to meet my youngest Lisa and Bryce". The Director said before turning back to the children "Have you two seen your sister?"

"No, but I think she went off with Lizzie looking for Uncle Casey."

* * *

**Joint Operation Centre, Crystal Peak, Secure Underground Facility**

Chuck was stating to get a handle on how the base was organised. Not counting the agents who had arrived with him Chuck now had a team of 47, of which a little over two thirds were annalists with the rest being specialist engineers who had been onsite installing equipment. Most were either CIA or NSA personnel but a few, including the erratic Lt Hick's, were from Military intelligence on loan from the DOD.

In addition to the JOC Crystal Peak had two other operations rooms, four floors below them was the Military command centre. When ready it would have replaced the NORAD centre at Cheyenne and acted as a backup for the NORTHCOM command centre at Peterson's Air force base. At the moment it was only partially manned but the base commander, General Winters, was rapidly drafting any spare body to fill spots.

Four floors above was the National Emergency centre, which was designed as aplace to coordinate national emergencies like Hurricane Katrina. Unfortunately under the circumstances it was the least ready out of the three. Although most of the equipment was installed the place was virtually deserted. Only a few technicians had been onsite debugging the phone system when the attack happened. A pair of FEMA guys who had been lucky enough (or unlucky depending on how you looked at it) to be on base now had the unenviable job of running it.

Working shifts they directed a rag tag group of technicians and clerks who had been ordered to help man the constantly ringing phones. They were now taking calls on everything from hospital drug shortages to when the trash was next going to be collected. No one was quite sure how anyone had got the number since the centre wasn't supposed to be operational. That just went down as yet another mystery to be solved. For the time being it didn't matter and it certainly didn't stop the calls from coming.

* * *

Jeffery Barnes and Lester Patel were alone in the storage room.

"What are you talking about, no alcohol. How can there be no booze. It must be here somewhere!" The Indian man said indignantly looking down at his friend.

"No man this place is dryer than the Sahara" the larger man said sadly before adding wistfully "Only need a hit to get loaded. Man I just need one drink".

Lester, who'd known his friend a long time "Since when have you ever needed just one drink!"

Jeff didn't appear to be listening and stared off in to space mumbling "Just can't remember if it's the thirteenth or fourteenth".

Starting to get worried Lester tried to concentrate on the problem "Come on, there must be some round here. Think who'd have booze".

Jeff was still mumbling to himself and paid no attention "I drink to forget.. I drink"

Suddenly Lester's eyes lit up with a flash of inspiration "Jeffery, I have an idea"

* * *

Chuck lean forward and switched on the large display mounted to the wall. It at been a long day but slowly the three of them were getting a handle on the situation.

Chuck began with his update

"Ok so all the computers systems have now been put back together. Thanks to the access codes in the intersect we now have access to everything that had been downloaded to the servers prior to the attack. There's too much for me to go through alone so I've got a team working to filter out the most relevant information."

"Good work Chuck, your doing great" Sarah said leaning over and holding his hand to reassure him.

"Look if you two are just going to make kissy faces the whole time I'm leaving." Casey grunted in the corner.

Sarah shot Casey a look that could have melted lead but he chose to ignore it. Composing herself Sarah lean forward and began her own update.

"We've still getting a complete wall of silence out of Cheyenne so far. We get through ok, but they just take a message and don't get back to us. I've spoken to several other branch offices and substations but they have no better idea of who's in charge than we do. It's like the whole chain of command has broken down. Also, we don't seem to be able to get through to Langley at all. They were outside the blast areas so it doesn't make sense."

Pausing she checked her notes before continuing.

"I've started getting my team to update and coordinate any field agents who've checked in with us. We're also increasingly getting calls from military units and the other civilian agencies, there all asking for directions."

Chuck sighed and said "ok, military units can be directed to Winters people. Our analysts can deal with the intelligence agencies plus any spy stuff. Everything else will have to be directed to the NEC (National Emergency Centre). They won't like us for it but it can't be helped. Casey, How's our strike team looking?"

Casey flipped over his note pad to the correct page and started reading "We were able to commandeer the three Blackhawks we came in on plus one of the bases Chinooks so we have plenty of transport. As for bodies, I've got Snow out picking up Agents and Special Forces personnel who happened to be in the area. Including Snow's tactical team we now have about 40 guys. It's a bit of mixed bag, a squad of Army Rangers, some Delta Force, a couple of 160th SOAR guys and a collection of agents. We've got a bit of everything. CIA, NSA, FBI, CTU and DEA, We even have a couple of Secret Service spooks who'd been out on a fishing trip. Not sure how well these folks will work together but it should be interesting to find out. "

Casey put down the pad and looked up "So we sure it's Fulcrum?

Chuck answered "Not for certain, we still don't have a definitive link to the bombs."

Sarah picked up from there "But its looking more likely. Going through the chatter there is clear indication of a large non-government organisation behind it. We don't have anything concrete but the Ring or Fulcrum seem like the most likely candidates.

* * *

**Casey's Quarters, Crystal Peak. **

Looking around nervously as Lester prized open the lock Jeff let out a sigh of relief and pushed against the door.

"To alcohol! The cause and solution to all life's problems"

"Shhh.. Jeffery. Do you want us to get caught?"

Jeff wasn't listening, to focus on finding the elusive elixir he craved. Paying no attention to the noise he was making he started ransacking the apartment.

"Keep it down! He's going to hear us!" Lester hissed. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea?_

"Come to Papa!" Jeff yelled holding up the bottle of scotch in triumph. Unscrewing the cap he began to chug the liquid down."

"WHAT THE HELL!" The very angry voice of the NSA agent yelled from the door way.

* * *

Commander Winters sat there patiently as Chuck and the others took their seats.

"Agent Carmichael, sorry to drag you away, I know you are very busy. Have you been able to make any progress?"

Chuck, who had been coached by Sarah as to what to say started in the most confident voice he could summon. "Yes sir, we now have an overview of the situation both domestically and worldwide.

"How we looking?" the commander asked. "Not great" Chuck said looking across at Sarah who took over.

"As you would expect, casualties from the initial attack were high. No numbers to date but we would expect a figure in the millions. In addition the loss of so many communication and transport hubs is severely hampering aid efforts. Also, the electrical grid across the whole east coast is down due to surges resulting from the blasts. However that's not our biggest problem"

Here Chuck picked up again "Chain of command, both military and civilian, has broken down. We are unable to get any sense from Cheyenne and there is still no response yet from the Joint Chief's or the acting President. From what we can make out no one else has had better luck."

Casey came in at this "It's a mess, local state and county offices are continuing as best they can but theirs no coordination. National Guard and army units are out doing aid and peace keeping missions but its all under local command. We even have reports that overseas units are headed back to the US under their own initiative"

"What about the rest of the world?"

Chuck answered "Everyone's holding fire for the time being, there's been no further strikes since the bomb exploded over Soul. Our NATO allies have offered humanitarian assistance but Britain and France have been pretty insistent about not wanting to escalate things. However, we have reports that Russian and North Korean military units are mobilizing. It may only be a matter of time until they make a move."

"So where does that leave us?" Said the commander finally

* * *

"Hey Chuck" Sarah said sticking her head around the door. Finishing his call Chuck looked up at her. "Hey Sarah, What's up?"

"Nothing, just wondered how you're holding up, you didn't come back to the room last night."

"Yeah sorry. Had to pull an all-nighter. Something came up."

"Problem? You should have woken me ." She said coming around to the other side of the desk. Looking up at her Chuck said "Nah, you needed to rest. Besides it's all sorted now"

"Well ok, but don't work to hard. You need to rest as well" She said leaning forward and kissing him gently.

Watching her leave Chuck leaned back in to his chair and thought _I could get used to this_

* * *

Chuck put down the intelligence report they were discussing

"Casey, You haven't seen Jeff and Lester have you? They haven't been seen since yesterday."

Casey managed to avoid responding as just then the door flew open.

"Sir" Hicks said red faced as he stormed into the office. "We have just had news from our agents outside Boston. They picked up a convoy of personnel who'd escaped the Washington blast. They are being flown over to Cheyenne now. Thought you would want to see this" the young man said handing him the list. Casey leaned forward and grunted "looks like we have a new president".

Chuck who had been focused on another name looked up "sorry?"

Casey pointed to the first name on the list "Secretary of Education Laura Rosaline". Seeing Chuck look back blankly "doesn't anyone teach the constitution anymore?"

_Flag_

_Images of the constitution and the articles of secession_

_Canon_

_List of Cabinet posts_

_Flag_

"Oh, I see" Chuck said recovering himself before saying "but ok, that's not what I noticed. Check the third name from the top."

Casey looked again at the list. "Beckman" he said looking back up "She's alive".

* * *

_AN: Still not 100% happy with this but it's better than it was. Any ideas for improvements let men know. _


End file.
